Mud
Mud is the fifth episode of season two and introduces the villain Clayface. Synopsis The episode begins with Vicki Vale giving a report on how Batman and D.A.V.E. were working together. As the show ends Vicki walks into the office of Bill Church. Vale demands to known why shes having to say these things and reminds Church that Batman saved them from D.A.V.E. However, Church rebuts by saying "as long as you work for me you'll do as your told!" Vicki then takes off her employee ID and slams it on Bill Church's desk and walks out of his office. Later that evening Vicki is on a date with Bruce Wayne and she tells him about what happened. At that moment Bruce Wayne recieves a call from Roman Sionis. Sionis then tells Bruce that he was two extra tickets to see The Terror at the Monarch Theater. Later that night Bruce and Vicki arrive at the Monarch Theater. As they walk past Crime Alley, Bruce looks down the alley and has a flahback about his parents death. Vicki then asks Bruce if he is alright. Bruce Wayne tells her that everything is fine. As Bruce and Vicki walk into the Monarch Theater's loby they are greeted by Roman Sionis. Bruce, Vicki and Roman then take their seats and watch The Terror. At that moment some explorers are in the jungle exploring a cave and discover a pool of radioactive protoplasm. The explorers then bring in several biohazard containers and place the radioactive protoplasm inside the containers. The scene then shifts back to the Monarch Theater as The Terro comes to an end. As the curtains come down Bruce, Vicki, Roman and everyone else in the auditorium stand up and applaud. Just then the plays star, Basil Karlo, comes out on stage and gives a bow. As they walk out of the theater Roman tells Bruce and Vicki goodbye and walks off. A few minutes later after everyone has left Basil Karlo walks outside and gets in his car. As he drives home Karlo gets into a car crash and is rushed to the hospital. A few days later Bruce and Alfred were in the living room in Wayne Manor watching the news. At that moment a story about Mayor Sebastian Hady begins. The reporter says that Hady was under investigation for embezzling from the city, but all charges were dropped because of a lack of evidence. Bruce then turns to Alfred and says "what do you wan't to bet that Flass had something to do with that lack of evidence?" A few days later Black Mask and the False Face Society go to the hospital. Black Mask then makes his way to Karlo's room. Karlo then wakes up and sees Black Mask standing over his bed. Black Mask then has his men take Karlo away. A few hours later Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale go to a radio station owned by Wayne Entertainment. Vicki then asks "what's going on Bruce?" Bruce Wayne then looks at Vicki and answers "I'm offering you a job, work here and you will have complete control over what you report." Vicki quickly agrees and says that she will call it the Vicki Vale Show. Vicki then goes up to Bruce Wayne and kisses him and tells him thank you. Later that night Bruce Wayne learns of Karlo's disappearance from the hospital and goes to investigate. Batman makes his way to the security office and finds a recording of the False Face Society and Black Mask abducting Karlo from his room. Batman then begins to wonder what Black Mask would want with an actor. The next morning Basil Karlo wakes up and finds that his face is horribly disfigured. As Karlo shouts in terror Black Mask walks in. Karlo appears confused and asks whats going on. Black Mask then tells Karlo that he was in an accident. Basil Karlo then shouts "my career is over!" Black Mask goes up to Karlo and tells him that he can help him but only if he agrees to work for him. Karlo agrees and shakes Black Mask's hand. Later that night Batman goes to the police department and speaks with Commissioner Gordon. Batman then asks if the police have any leads on Karlo's whereabouts. Gordon answers that he has no leads. Gordon also says that it doesn't make any sense that Black Mask would want to abduct Karlo. A few hours later Karlo and Black Mask are in a labratory. Karlo then walks around a pool of chemicals and asks what this is for. Black Mask answers "it's radioactive protoplasm and your going to get in it." Karlo hesitates but Black Mask tells him that it will fix his face. Karlo then lays down on a metal slab and is lowered into the radioactive protoplasm. A few moments later Black Mask has Karlo raised out of the protoplasm. Karlo's body then begins to change into clay. Karlo then looks at his hands and sees what has hapened to him. Karlo then looks at Black Mask and shouts "what have you done to me!" Black Mask then tells Karlo to focus on his human appearance. Basil Karlo does as Black Mask says and is surprised to discover that his new clay body can shapeshift. Karlo then uses this power to transform into his original human self. Karlo then begins his acting career again and becomes far more popular then ever before. A few weeks later Black Mask secretly visits Karlo. Black Mask then tells Karlo that he has a job for him. Karlo agrees and says that he owes Black Mask for what he did for him. Sometime later Karlo shapeshifts into a security guard and infiltrates Wayne Enterprises. At that moment Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox are in Wayne's office. Just then Karlo makes his way to the center of the building and removes a bomb from his clay body and places it near some machines. A few moments later the bomb explodes which gets the attention of Bruce Wayne. Bruce then turns to Fox and tells him to say in the office. Bruce then heads to a secret room and puts on his Batman costume. Batman then rushes to the site of the explosion and sees a security guard. Batman then shoots his grapple at him and it ties him up. However, Batman is shocked to discover that the rope has slipped right through the guards body. The guard then begins to laugh. At that moment the guard shifts into his clay body. Batman is stunned and begins to slowly back away. Batman then asks "what are you?" Karlo looks at the Dark Knight and shouts "I am Clayface!" Clayface then stretches his clay arms out and attempts to smash Batman. However, the Dark Knight is able to jump out of the way. Batman then runs up and hits Clayface but his arm gets stuck in the clay. Clayface then sucks Batman into his body and attempts to suffocate him. However, Batman is able to shoot his grapple through Clayface's body and escape. As Batman lands on the ground he gasps for air. Clayface then looks at Batman and says "I'll see you around Bats." Clayface then escapes through a drain pipe. The Dark Knight looks at his boots and realizes that some on Clayface's clay is on his feet. Later, Batman goes back to the Batcave and analyzes it. At that moment Alfred walks up and sarcastically says "I had no idea you liked playing in the mud Master Bruce." Bruce Wayne then says "it's not mud Alfred, it's clay. More precisely it's mutated flesh." Alfred then replies "human flesh? My word." Bruce Wayne then says "I'm running a test now, hopefully I'll get a match on the DNA." Alfred then asks why Clayface attacked Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne answers by saying that Clayface attacked the aerospace division and that he is competing with Sionis Industries and -------- for a government contract to build a new space station. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *D.A.V.E. (Mentioned only) *Arnold Flass (Mentioned only) *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Joe Chill Locations and Items *The Terror *Revenge of the Atomic Clone *Funny Faces Notes *In the comics Basil Carlo was the first Clayface but just started out as a human murderer. He later gained his powers and became a real "Clayface" after he injected himself with the DNA of Sondra Fuller, Preston Payne and Matt Hagen. However, in Batman: Guardian of Gotham, Fuller, Payne and Hagen have not been introduced so Basil Karlo was given the same origin that Matt Hagen has in the comics. Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z